This disclosure relates to systems and methods of reading, tracking and trending of content and documents identified by secure document making technologies.
Today, many document processing systems offer tracking and user details of processed documents based on users, when documents are processed, where, document name, but without correlation that a particular document it is of the system documents are processed and has taken a specific life-cycle of use by various users.
While existing systems offer various levels of control of documents as they are exchanged in electronic form, this disclosure and the exemplary embodiments described herein address a gap in the area of securing a document after it has been rendered to paper (printed) and is transitioning back to digital (scanned) and provides the ability to monitor and protect the transportation of a physical printed document.